Existing displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), are prevalent in televisions, computers, and mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets. Through the display, the user may operate the computer and mobile devices and watch the TV films. However, some displays tend to reflect light, especially touch screens of some mobile devices, so that these mobile devices are easy to reflect bright lights such as sunlight outdoors. This may cause the user's eyes to be stimulated by the light so that the user cannot see the image displayed on the screen, thus interfering with the user's operation of the mobile device.